WWE Warzone Episode 1
by bluethunder25
Summary: A new era has begun! Two new commissioners have been named! With the Royal Rumble coming up, many superstars; male and female; will be looking to inject themselves in the Royal Rumble matches where the winner will receive the ultimate prize as the world champion.
1. Part 1

_Opening video_

**_-The art of war teaches us not to rely on the likelihood of our enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him-_**

**_-Sun Tzu-_**

_The video opens to a destroyed city with damaged buildings, cracked streets with crater sized holes, fire, and smoke._

_Civilians run in fear, screaming in terror as explosives go off on the streets and missiles fire through the tall skyscrapers. A male child trips and falls to the ground, but his mother comes in and picks him up, running away with him in arms._

**_-The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty-_**

**_-General Patton-_**

_The camera pans to dozens of dead bodies laying on the city streets as more explosives go off._

**_-For it is the soldier who must bear the deepest wounds and scars of war-_**

**_-Douglas MacArthur-_**

_From behind a broken off piece of a building, a soldier in a dark green combat uniform fires off his guns. Multiple soldiers in the same uniform join him, shooting off their guns and launching grenades._

_The camera then pans to the other side of the battlefield where the opposing forces, wearing red battle uniforms, are firing their weapons as well. One of them fires off a bazooka which takes out a large portion of the opposing forces._

_The battle continues with men getting flown in the air by explosives and shot at. A man knocks another out with the back of his gun._

_Soon choppers and tanks join in. The chopper fires guns and missiles. One tank shoots down a chopper while one chopper blows up a tank._

_As the war keeps going, more buildings fall and most of the streets are destroyed._

_Finally, at the end, the city is reduced to a fiery crater filled with debris, rubble, dead bodies._

_A lone soldier, limping and holding his injured left arm, hobbles through the damaged battlefield. Blood and ashes on his face, he takes a few more steps forward._

_The camera then pans behind him to reveal the city covered in flames._

_**-In order to get rid of the gun, it is necessary to to take up the gun-**_

_**-Mao Zedong-**_

_Screen fades to black._

* * *

_Inside the arena, the lights are off._

_Gunshots are heard throughout._

_White lights flicker to resemble gunfire._

_From the stage, the green uniformed soldiers emerge and squad, firing off their guns._

_From the crowd the red uniformed soldier emerged, firing off their guns as well._

_A soldier emerges from the barricade._

_Two tanks come in from opposite sides of the stage. An opposing soldier from both factions comes out and they point their guns and each other._

_More soldiers come from underneath the ring._

_E__ven more soldiers drop from the rafters and land in the ring._

_On the stage, a soldier places a bomb in the center and activates the timer._

_On the big screen, a countdown begins in red numbers as the soldiers evacuate the arena. The arena goes dark again._

**_10_**

**_9_**

**_8_**

**_7_**

**_6_**

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

_Fire explodes on the stage and in the ring._

**_Let The War Begin..._**

* * *

**Warzone Intro**

**"Enemies"**

* * *

_Pyro goes off._

_The stage is revealed._

_It is comprised of ruined skyscrapers in the back and in the front is a big screen surrounded by pipes and boilers._

**Toyota Arena**

**Ontario, CA**

"The ammunition is laid out! The battlefield has been set! Are you prepared to fight and survive or are you prepared to be one of many unfortunate casualties? Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Renee Young and we welcome you to the sold out Toyota Arena in Ontario, California as we prepare to go to war in the Warzone!" proclaimed J.R.

"Well J.R., the old saying goes, keep your friends close and a shotgun closer! Who knows what to expect here tonight?! But Renee, if you need a pair of arms to wrap yourself around, I'd be more than happy to oblige," said King.

Renee sneered in disgust. "I'm good, thanks. But nonetheless, boys, I cannot wait to see what's store for us in the many weeks and months to come! It promises to be wild, unpredictable, and maybe even uncensored," she said.

"Woo hoo!" King responded.

"Ugh! I figured that was coming," Renee sighed.

"Well with that being said, let's now take it to our ring announcer, Lillian Garcia!" J.R. said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon!" Lillian announced.

_Vince's music plays._

_Vince comes out._

"There he is! The man himself!" Renee proclaimed.

"Hey Renee?" King asked.

"What?" Renee answered in an annoyed tone.

"Did you know that Vince has his own automatic stair climber?" King asked.

"I did not know that," Renee answered.

"Yeah, it's called a butler! Haha!" King exclaimed.

"Oh brother. Waiter, can I get less corn on my plate, please?" Renee responded.

"Vince certainly lives the high life to say the least," said J.R.

"I bet his wallet has stretchmarks. Wonder if he'd give me a raise?" said King.

"I wouldn't count on it. I've tried with less than desirable results," said J.R.

Vince entered the ring and took the microphone from Lillian to address the audience. "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE WARZONE!" he proclaimed.

The crowd erupted as Vince continued.

"Before we begin with tonight's action, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you, the members of the WWE Universe, for taking time out of your schedules to enjoy what promises to be this wacky, wild, outrageous world known as the WWE. Beginning tonight, we hope not only to simply entertain you, but to also entrance you, as well as invigorate and excite you as you have never experienced before. We at the WWE pride ourselves as an entertainment based organization dedicating it entertaining our audience in a more contemporary manner. However, we cannot stress enough that although we strive for entertainment, another key word in our organization is 'wrestling.' We've spared no expense to bring not only the most entertaining, but most athletically gifted superstars to ever grace the squared circle. So beginning tonight and moving forward, we at the WWE will operate with the simplistic mindset to innovate, change with the times, and most importantly, LISTEN TO THE AUDIENCE. We are the cure for the common show and thank you joining us. Now that the yapping is out of the way, whose ready for war?!" Vince said.

The audience erupted again as Vince continued.

"Well then, without any further ado, allow me to introduce you to the two in charge of bringing you that action, your WWE co-commissioners! Introducing first, my son, Shane McMahon!" Vince announced.

_Shane's music plays._

_Shane comes out._

"An interesting choice, I must say!" said J.R.

"Interesting's not the word I use for it. I smell a bit of favoritism here," said Renee.

"What do you mean, 'favoritism?' Are you questioning the judgment of Mr. McMahon?!" said King.

"Just a little bit, yes," said Renee.

"Oh come on! Shane's a great choice! He graduated Yale with honors! Well that and a fat wallet," said King.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Renee.

Shane entered the ring and shook his father's hand before Vince announced the second commissioner.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, introducing the second commissioner, my daughter, Stephanie McMahon!" Vince announced.

_Stephanie's music plays._

_Stephanie comes out._

"OK, now I'm smelling A LOT of favoritism here!" said Renee.

"I think you need to get your nose checked. Just look at Stephanie! Look how beautiful she is!" said King.

"What do looks have to do with being a commissioner?!" said Renee.

"Well good looks aside, I've known Stephanie as well as Shane for years. The business is in both of them. How they can take helm as co-commissioner remains to be seen," said J.R.

Stephanie came in to the ring and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your WWE co-commissioners, Shane and Stephanie McMahon!" Vince proclaimed.

And with Vince's proclamation, he exited the ring, leaving further business to his son and daughter.

"I believe Mr. McMahon just said, 'the floor is yours,'" said J.R.

"I guess it is," said Renee before Shane and Stephanie addressed the audience.

"Thank you very much, Dad. And with that being said, what's up, Warzone?!" Shane said. "You know, as our father said, we about listening to our audience. We wanna entertain and captivate you with new stars and matches and moments! Everything under the sun-"

"Uh, provided you don't ask too much of us," said Stephanie. "Like say asking Shane to jump off a cliff, that's off limits."

Shane chuckled. "Or asking Steph to strip. Sorry boys. Steph's body is a no-peeking zone," he said.

"Aw man!" said King.

"Ugh, men," Renee responded.

Stephanie pretended to cover herself in response.

"But we still want to provide you with fun and entertaining matches and one particular match that I had in mind was a little something I like to call the Royal Rumble Match," said Shane.

"We both came up with that actually," Stephanie corrected.

"Right. So me and Stephanie are pleased to announce that in three weeks, at the AT&T Stadium in Dallas, we will present the Royal Rumble Pay Per View which will culminate in the main event; a 30 man, over the top rope Royal Rumble!" said Shane.

"Now the rules of the Royal Rumble are as follows; two men will start the match, then every 2 minutes, another superstar will enter and you are eliminated when you are thrown over the top rope," said Stephanie.

"And the last superstar standing will be declared the winner. But there's more to it than that, because the winner of this Royal Rumble match won't just win a match, no no. The man who outlasts 30 other superstars will crowned the new WWE World Champion!" Shane proclaimed.

"Wow! That is amazing news! A 30 man battle royal to determine the world's champion!" J.R. exclaimed.

"See Renee! And you had your doubts," said King.

"Well they're doing good so far, but we'll see," said Renee.

"But, but wait, Shane. You know, you're out here talking about a 30 'man' Royal Rumble, well what about a 30 'woman' royal rumble? Huh?! Am I right?! Doesn't that sound just as good-I thought so-so in addition to the men's royal rumble, there will also be a women's royal rumble. And the winner of that match will become the new WWE Women's Champion!" proclaimed Stephanie.

"Are you kidding me?!" Renee exclaimed.

"The Royal Rumble just got bigger!" said J.R.

"Well, I've made my announcement and you've obviously made yours, so without any further ado, it's time to kick off the action and go to war!" proclaimed Shane.

And with that, Shane and Stephanie exited the ring.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe this, J.R.?!" exclaimed King.

"Not one, but two Royal Rumble matches! Both with the title on the line!" said J.R.

"I admit, I had my doubts about this decision, but I may start to change my mind. Only time will tell," said Renee.

"Like how you may change your mind about me?" King asked, batting his eyes.

"Yeah..uh...no, you're still a pig," said Renee.

"Well in any case, ladies and gentlemen, a blockbuster announcement to kick us off and one can only wonder what other surprises Shane and Stephanie have for us tonight," said J.R.

After Shane and Stephanie left, the first match began.

* * *

_Dean Ambrose's plays_

_Dean Ambrose comes out_

_Bell rings_

"The following contest is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 244 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

"Well King, Young, I've heard stories about this young man and suffice to say, he's not all up there in the attic, if you know what I mean," said J.R.

""Yeah, I heard that as a baby, Dean Ambrose was dropped on his head and when he came to, he asked to be dropped again because he liked it!" said King.

"Well mental capacities or lack there of aside, he is pretty cute in a deranged sort of way," said Renee.

"You have some weird taste in men," said King.

_Jinder Mahal's music plays_

_Jinder Mahal comes out (his short cut hair look)_

"And his opponent, from Punjab, India, weighing in at 238 pounds, Jinder Mahal!" Lillian announced.

"Now from what I understand, Jinder is descended from royalty in his home country of India," said Renee.

"Not only that, but he is treated like royalty. He's like a prince there. I hear he only hired the best trainers in India to train him," said King.

"We'll see if that training will pay off here tonight," said J.R.

_Bell rings_

Ambrose and Jinder began with a lock up then Jinder got Ambrose in a headlock. Ambrose then pushed him off the ropes, but then Jinder got him with a shoulder tackle, then ran off the ropes and got him with another shoulder tackle, then picked him up and Irish whipped him into the lower left turnbuckle. He went for a charge, but Ambrose got him with a kick to the face, followed by a series of punches. But then Jinder got him with a kick to the gut, then Irish whipped him off the ropes, but Ambrose took him down with a tackle then a series of mounted punches.

"With the Royal Rumble coming up, you gotta believe that these two men will be looking to put their names in the hat," said J.R.

"Of course! Anyone with half a brain would!" said King.

"So I guess that leaves you out," said Renee.

"Yeah, cause I've got three times a brain," King retorted.

"Oh geez," Renee groaned.

Ambrose picked up Mahal ad got him with a couple of chops before going for an Irish whip, but Mahal reversed it and went for a back drop, but Ambrose gave him a kick followed by a clothesline before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Ambrose picked Mahal up again and went for an Irish whip which Mahal reversed. Mahal went for a clothesline, but Ambrose ducked. Ambrose ran off the ropes and Mahal went for a back elbow, but Ambrose ducked that and ran off the ropes again before Mahal got him with a running knee and went for the cover. He got a 2 count.

Mahal dragged Ambrose to the center of the ring, ran off the ropes and got him with a knee drop, followed by a second one, then a leg drop before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Mahal then put Ambrose in a headlock. Eventually, Ambrose got to his feet and elbowed Mahal a few times before Mahal threw him into the upper right turnbuckle, he went in for the charge, but Ambrose got him with another kick. Ambrose charged in on him, but Mahal got him with a scoop slam, then went to the upper right turnbuckle, climbed to the second rope, and got him with an elbow drop before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

Mahal then put Ambrose in an arm lock. Ambrose got to his feet, elbowed him a few times, then wailed on him with a series of punches and chops, forcing him into the ropes. He then went for the charge, but Mahal back dropped him over the ropes, however, Ambrose landed on the apron. Mahal went after him, but Ambrose got him with a kick to the face, forcing him back. He then climbed up the lower right turnbuckle and when Mahal turned around, he went for a standing elbow drop, but Mahal dodged it, then got him with a flapjack onto the turnbuckle. He then ran off the ropes and Ambrose with a flying clothesline before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Mahal picked up Ambrose, brought him over to the upper left turnbuckle and gave him a series of punches followed by a bunch of mudhole stomps before taunting the crowd who booed him.

"And Mahal firmly in control, though the same cannot be said for the crowd," said J.R.

"What's the matter with these people? Don't they respect royalty?!" said King.

"Yes, but they don't respect arrogance," said Renee.

Mahal turned to Ambrose who quickly got to his feet and tackled him and wailed on him with some mounted punches.

"See what I mean?!" said Renee.

After Mahal got to his feet, Ambrose hit him with a clothesline, followed by another, then ran off the ropes and hit him with a flying lariat. Ambrose then picked up Mahal and went for an Irish whip. Mahal reversed it, but Ambrose got him with a rope flip clothesline before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

Mahal got his feet and went over to the lower right turnbuckle. Ambrose ran back, off the upper left turnbuckle and got him with a charge, then a second one, then ran off the ropes, but then Mahal got him with a spinebuster before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

As Ambrose got to his feet, Mahal hit him with a stomp followed by a series of clubs to the back, but then Ambrose retaliated with rapid forearms to the face, then Mahal responded with a knee to the gut then toss him to the ropes. However, Ambrose held on and Mahal went in for the charge, but Ambrose got out of the way and then gave Mahal a clothesline, knocking him outside the ring. As Mahal got to his feet, Ambrose ran off the ropes and got him with a suicide dive.

"Ambrose kicking it into another gear here!" said J.R.

"Oooh, he's starting to get wild. I like it," Renee said.

"What do you mean, 'starting?'" said King.

Ambrose picked up Mahal and brought him back into the ring, then climbed up the lower left turnbuckle. When Mahal turned around, he hit him with the standing elbow drop before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

"This has been quite the competitive match so far," said J.R.

Ambrose picked up Mahal and went for the Dirty Deeds, but Mahal pushed him him into the ropes. Ambrose went for another rope flip clothesline, but Mahal picked him up over him. However, Ambrose landed on his feet and then Mahal got him with a kick to the gut and went for a suplex, but then Ambrose countered and got him with a swinging neckbreaker. He then picked up Mahal and Irish whipped him into the lower right turnbuckle. Mahal bounced off and tried to go for a clothesline, but Ambrose ducked, went to the second rope, and got him with a crossbody, but then Mahal countered it into a pin. He got a 2 count. Mahal argued with the referee, yelling at him in Indian.

"Mahal needs to be careful not to get frustrated here," said J.R.

While Mahal was arguing, Ambrose got him from behind with an O'Connor Roll pin.

"Or something like that will happen," said Renee.

Mahal kicked out, pushing Ambrose into the ropes. When he got to his feet, Ambrose got him with a kick to the gut, followed by the Dirty Deeds. And got the win.

"Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

"And Dean Ambrose with the win against a very game Jinder Mahal," said J.R.

"Can you imagine him in the Royal Rumble match?!" said King.

"It would be interesting to say the least," said Renee.

* * *

_Backstage, a car enters the building; a white 2020 Rolls Royce phantom._

_EC3 emerges, wearing a tan suit and black sunglasses._

"Hey! Look at this, J.R!" exclaimed King. "If I'm not mistaken, that's Ethan Carter III! But he likes to be known as EC3! He's so loaded, his wallet has stretchmarks!"

"From the looks of that car, I have no doubt!" said Renee.

_EC3 exits from his car throws his car keys to the valet._

"Be sure to keep it shiny," said EC3.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm being informed our next match will a first round match and in a tournament to determine the new WWE Tag Team Champions! That is coming up next, here on the Warzone!" proclaimed J.R.

_As J.R. makes his announcement, EC3 walks up to his dressing room with has 'EC3' written on the door in gold letters._


	2. Part 2

_Backstage with Charly Caruso. (She has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing and black tank top with the word 'Tapout' on it in white letters, black tight pants, and white sneakers)_

"Whassup, WWE Universe!" she says to the camera, flexing her muscles. "Please welcome my guest at this time, Dean Ambrose!"

_Dean Ambrose comes in._

"Well first off, Dean-ster, congrats on your victory over Jinder Mahal, and second, with the announcement of not one, but two Royal Rumble matches, including the men's, I'd have to guess you'll be looking punch your name in the hat, am I right?!" Charly asked.

"Well actually Charly, since you mention uh...no," Dean answered.

"Um, I'm sorry what?" Charly responded.

"No..." Dean answered again.

"Y-you're not going to enter the Royal Rumble?" Charly asked in confusion.

"Nah, I figured that night, I'd just go backstage, get somethin' ta eat and then afterwards proceed to commit suicide by jumpin' off the nearest bridge..." Dean said.

Charly just stared befuddled.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I'm entering the Royal Rumble! What do ya think?! I'm not gonna pass up an opportunity to become champion! Pfft!" Dean said before walking off.

"That guy seems to be a few walnuts short of a sundae," Charly said to the audience.

* * *

"Yeah, no kidding," said King.

_The Lucha Dragons music plays._

_The Lucha Dragons come out._

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we are back here on the Warzone with some tag team action!" J.R. exclaimed.

_Bell rings_

"The following contest is a first round match in WWE Tag Team Championship Tournament! Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 368 pounds, Sin Cara and Kalisto, the Lucha Dragons!" Lillian announced.

"Well these two young men pattern themselves after the _lucha_ _libre _style of wrestling with innovative and high flying offense!" said J.R.

"Yes, I've heard these two are exciting to watch! You might not wanna blink or you'll miss something," said King.

"Not often I agree with you, King, but I have to right here. I cannot wait to see what these Lucha Dragons have to offer!" exclaimed Renee.

"Fun fact; Sin Cara was once the winner of the King of Trios Tournament in a promotion known as Chikara; which is a three team tournament; in 2008. He'll be hoping to repeat his success in this tournament as well," said J.R.

_The Vaudevillains entrance video begins._

_The stage announcer comes out._

"Gather round everyone and witness the debonair devastation of such exquisite sophistication! Aiden English, Simon Gotch; The Vaudevillains!" he announced.

_The Vaudevillains come out._

_The screen turns black and white._

"Guys, I'm confused. Is this one of those silent films?" King asked.

"Or what was it they called them? 'Talkies?'" Renee pondered.

"Sort of reminds me of the days of Charlie Chaplin and Clara Bow," said J.R.

"Charlie Chaplin?! That was all the way back in the 1900's, J.R.! You were in high school back then!" King said.

"Don't be ridiculous, King! It was more like 1880," Renee chuckled.

King chuckled as well.

"Well if you're both done making fun of my age, we can get on with this tag team matchup. As Lillian mentioned earlier, this a tag team tournament first round matchup. There will be eight teams in all, single elimination, and the final two teams will face off at the Royal Rumble event!" said J.R.

* * *

_The bell rings._

Simon Gotch and Sin Cara started. The two started in a lockup. Gotch got Cara in a headlock, followed by a takedown. Cara got to his feet and Gotch lifted him up, but Cara countered it into an arm drag takedown. Gotch ran towards him, but Cara got him with another arm drag takedown and got him into an arm lock. Gotch got to his feet and gave Cara a few punches to the gut, then pushed him off the ropes and got him with a shoulder tackle. He then ran off the ropes, but Cara ducked down, and Gotch jumped over him, ran off the ropes; Cara got to his feet and jumped over Gotch and then Gotch grabbed him from behind and went for a German suplex, but Cara reversed it, ran off the ropes, and got him with a hurricanrana.

"Nice athleticism by Sin Cara," said J.R.

Cara picked up Gotch and went for an Irish whip, but Gotch reversed it and went for a clothesline, but Cara ducked it, ran off the ropes, and Gotch got him with a reverse elbow, followed by a knee drop before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Gotch picked up Cara and put him in an arm wrench, then gave him a series of punches to the gut and clubs to the back. He then lifted him up with one arm.

"Impressive strength there by Simon Gotch!" J.R. exclaimed.

Gotch then Irish whipped Cara into the upper right turnbuckle and went in for the charge, but Cara got him with a kick to the face.

Cara then gave him a series of chops, then ran off the ropes. Gotch went for a clothesline, but Cara ducked it then hit him with a dropkick. He then rolled to his corner and tagged in Kalisto. Kalisto springboarded off the ropes over Gotch, then ran off the ropes. Gotch went for a clothesline, but Kalisto ducked it, ran off the ropes, and got him with a lift up dropkick. When Gotch got to his feet, Kalisto gave a few kicks to the leg. Gotch then pushed him off the ropes, then Kalisto flipped onto Gotch's shoulders, but Gotch flipped him back onto his feet and went for a clothesline. Kalisto ducked it and ran off the ropes, but Gotch got him with a double ax handle.

"Geez! I felt that one!" said Renee.

Gotch then dragged Kalisto over to his corner and tagged in English. As he got into the ring, Gotch gave Kalisto a scoop slam. English went to the second rope and hit Kalisto with a fist drop before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Aiden then gave Kalisto a series of knees to the back before putting him in a headlock.

"You know, these Vaudevillains really like doing things old school. You know how they got here? They didn't take a car, they took a hot air balloon!" said Renee.

"I'll bet they watch nothing but silent movies all day," said King.

"Or any movies at all if we're going way back," said J.R.

Kalisto got to his feet and tried to elbow his way out of the hold. English pushed him off the ropes, but Kalisto held on. English went in for the charge, but Kalisto got him with a kick to the face and flipped onto the apron. He went for a shoulder block, but English dodged it and gave him a cutter on the ropes before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

English picked up Kalisto and brought him over to his corner and tagged in Gotch who gave Kalisto and series of stomps in the corner before tagging English back in. English and Gotch then gave Kalisto a double punch to the face.

"The Vaudevillains telling Kalisto to 'put up your dukes,'" J.R. pointed out.

Gotch then gave Kalisto a backbreaker before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Gotch then tagged in English who gave Kalisto a slingshot senton, followed by a leg drop before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

English picked up Kalisto and Kalisto fought back with a series of punches to the face. English went for a clothesline, but Kalisto ducked it, ran off the ropes, and went for a springboard move, but English pushed him out of the ring. Gotch then grabbed him and tossed him into the steel steps before bringing him back into the ring. English went for a pin and got a 2 count before putting him in a bow and arrow lock.

"Look at the torque on Kalisto's arms!" Renee pointed out.

Kalisto got to his feet and then flipped out of the submission, giving English a kick to the face.

"Woah! That was absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Renee.

English and Kalisto were both down and Kalisto went in to tag his partner, but English grabbed him by the leg. Kalisto kicked him away, but English grabbed him by the leg again and dragged him away from his corner. He then went for an elbow drop, but Kalisto rolled out of the way and got to his feet. English went for a clothesline, but Kalisto dodged it with a roll and tagged in Sin Cara.

Cara sprinboarded off the ropes and hit English with a dropkick, then ran off the ropes. English went for a clothesline, but Cara ducked it, springboarded off the ropes, and got him with a standing moonsault. Gotch came in and went for a punch, but Cara ducked it and gave him an atomic drop followed by a codebreaker. He then gave English a monkey flip which sent him outside the ring. Cara then got him with a dive through the ropes then tossed him back into the ring. He then tagged in Kalisto then hit English with a slingshot senton then Kalisto climbed the upper left turnbuckle and hit him with a frog splash before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Kalisto picked up English and went for Salida Del Sol, but English countered it and went for a suplex which Kalisto countered a few knees to the face, but then English gave Kalisto a thumb to the eye before tagging in Gotch who came in a gave him an overhead belly to belly suplex before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Gotch picked up Kalisto, brought him over to the upper right turnbuckle, and gave him a series of elbows and kicks to the back follow a belly to back suplex before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

Gotch picked up Kalisto and Kalisto fought back with some punches, then ran off the ropes, but Gotch caught him with a knee to the gut, then went for a powerbomb which Kalisto countered into a school boy which he turned into a rolling kick to the face. He then ran off the ropes and Gotch went for a clothesline, but Kalisto ducked it, springboarded off the ropes and got him with a spinning elbow followed by a hurricanrana ddt before going for the pin. English broke up the pin.

"Wow! English just saved his partner right there!" exclaimed King.

Cara came in and clotheslined English out of the ring then went to the apron and jumped towards him, but English ducked and then flapjacked him onto the announce table.

Kalisto picked up Gotch and went for an Irish whip but Gotch reversed it and got him with a tilt o' whirl backbreaker. Gotch then tagged in English who picked up Kalisto and hit him with a reverse side effect before going for the pin. He got a 2 count.

"And a gutsy kickout by Kalisto!" exclaimed J.R.

"Gutsy is right! How the heck did he kick out of that?!" said King.

English tagged in Gotch and the two Irish whipped Kalisto off the ropes and went for a double clothesline, Kalisto ducked it and jumped over the ropes onto the apron. English charged to Kalisto who hit him with a kick to the face. Cara then got onto the apron and Gotch charged towards him and Cara gave him a kick to the face. Cara and Kalisto then springboarded off the ropes and hit Gotch and English with a dropkick. Kalisto kicked English out of the ring and Cara dragged Gotch into the center. Kalisto ran off the ropes and hit him with a running leg drop and then Cara got him with a springboard moonsault before going for the pin. English pulled Gotch out off the ring.

"English again providing dividend for his partner in this very crucial matchup," said J.R.

Kalisto ran off the ropes and got English with a dive through the ropes while Cara got Gotch with a baseball slide before bringing him back into the ring. Cara went for an Irish whip, but Gotch reversed it into a knee to the gut. Gotch went for a back suplex, but Cara countered it. However, Gotch answered with a back elbow. He then ran off the ropes, but Cara got him with a headscissors takedown which sent him towards the ropes into Kalisto who got him with a kick to the face. With Gotch stunned, Cara tagged in Kalisto who hit him with the Salida Del Sol for the win.

"Here are your winners, the Lucha Dragons!" Lillian announced.

"What a match to kick us off here in the tournament!" exclaimed Renee.

"And with that win, the Lucha Dragons have advanced to the semi-finals," said J.R.

"If the action in the rest of the tournament is like this, I can hardly wait! I'm pumped!" exclaimed King.

"And speaking of pumped, let's talk about a guy who is virtually always pumped 24/7, 365. He loves living on the wild side every day of his life. Here's Mojo Rawley," said Renee.

* * *

_**Hype-**_

_noun_

_-An extreme emotion of high energy, excitement, and enthusiasm._

_Cut to Mojo Rawley_

Mojo: Hype is the most powerful force in the world.

_Cut to Mojo doing crunches and dead lifts._

Mojo: It has the ability to transform a person from ordinary to superhuman.

_Cut to Mojo running laps and jumping a vaulting horse._

Mojo: See, when a person gets hypes, they can do things they never thought was possible and turn them in to reality.

_Cut to Mojo doing push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and curls._

Mojo: So if getting hyped can make a man this powerful, what do you think a man is capable of if he stays hyped all the time!?

_I don't get hyped! I STAY HYPED!_

Mojo: My name is Mojo Rawley. I got get hyped, I stay hyped.

**_Mojo Rawley_**


End file.
